Starcraft 3 Kopurlu Wars
by KingsFall7
Summary: The Terran Dominion and the Tal'durin have declared war against eachother. Heroes and villains will rise.
1. Chapter 1: Taking the fight to the enemy

**This a three story saga. Like in Starcrafts 1 and 2.**

Just outside of Backwater Station, Mara Sara colony, 2517

In a small farm houses on Mara Sara, lived the Raynors: Jim, Sarah, and their three year old daughter Lizzie. Its been five years since the defeat of Amon. Now the sector is plunged to an another war. Jim and Sarah were in the living room-watching the news-while Lizzie was playing with her care taker bot. They watched in horror as the Tal'darim destroyed populated worlds leaving no survivors. They knew what had to be done.

Raynor programmed the care taker bot to watch over Lizzie while was off fighting the Tal'darim,"Jim I'm coming with you Kerrigan told him as was packing his things. Knowing she his wife wouldn't take no for an answer, he agreed. Both grabbed their old armor and weapons and left for Korhal. Leaving their daughter a note.

Dominion Royal Palace, Korhal 7: 50 hours

"This Kate Lockwell with UNN. This the third month of the war with Protoos faction known as the Tal'darim and already the fight has turned sideways. 15 Dominion worlds have been destroyed with no survivors. Emperor Valerian Menisk has refused to comment on the matter. This Kate Lockwell with UNN"

Valerian was deep in thought, he was wondering how were they gonna win this war. The Dominion military and navy hasn't fully recovered from the attack on Buceplalus.

"Your Majesty?" this snapped Valerian out of his thoughts, he and Admiral Horner were discussing thee current status of the frontline." Sorry Admiral, whats the current status so far" Valerian asked," General Briggs' fleet was ambushed on its way to Turaxis II, sir we don't have enough soldiers or ships to combat the Tal'darim's aggression" just then Raynor walked in, "that's why I'm hear" he said in a casual voice.

After a brief discussion, Raynor was given his of commander back and Kerrigan was given new Ghost gear. They also were given a Gorgon-class Battlecruiser, under the command of Captain Jaina Madason -Horner was needed with the Emperor- Jim wasn't happy about it, but agreed.

The Gorgan's were the generation of Terran warfare: twin Yamato canyons, stronger shields, more guns, and could travel farther and faster than the Minotuars could.

Jim and Sarah were flying to the Gorgan battlecruiser "Hydra". Once they arrived and went to the bridge, General Duke," commander on deck" everyone got up and saluted,"at ease folks", "alright general we'll skip the formalities. What are dealing with here", Duke showed Raynor and Kerrigan the starmap," it's bad sir, our fleets are scattered and those Tal'darim bastards are killing our people".

Just then the ships alarms went off," general, receiving distress, transmission origin: Haven; under attack by Tal'darim forces" the ships adjuctent 'Haven" Jim thought ,"set course for Haven".

The crew activated the Hydras warpdrive and flew toward the planet Haven.


	2. Chapter 2: Haven's Fall

**Hydra Bridge, Resaira (Haven's largest moon), 29:03 Hours**

The Hydra hid its arrival behind Haven's moon to avoid detection. On the bridge Jim, Sarah and Madison looked at the holotable to see the Tal'durim Death Fleet orbiting the planet. It was odd, the settlements were in ruin, yet the fleet remained. They couldn't scan the planet or contact anyone, the Tal'durim were jamming everything.

"Commander, this is a waste of time. They're all likely dead. We're needed on the frontlines" Madison said and he was probably ri- the Hydra's Agdudent spoke," Commander. We are picking up a distress signal coming from the planet surface" alright" lock on to the signal and prep a squad."

Two dropships carrying Raynor, his wife and a squad of marines down to Havens surface. Captain Madison advised against it, but Jim didn't listen. It was a rough flight down to the planet surface, but were able to sneak past the Death Fleet and land. Once they arrived, the troops saw the carnage- buildings destroyed, and families slaughtered. After searching for survivors, they found them(civilians and militia). James spoke with militia captain," Captain Henry Michelson, Haven Militia. It's an honor to meet the famous 'James Raynor'"Michelson said shaking Jim's hand "good to know, whats the situation?" "the Tal'durim launched an orbital bombardment. Then sent extermination squads to 'clean up the mess'. There are other survivors at the school." Jim then turned to his wife," Sarah, I need you to hurry to the school and get them to safety" she nodded. Michelson gave the coordinates, took three marines, and hurried to the school.

Jim got the survivors to the dropships, than Sarah contacted him," Jim. We got a problem" " what is it?" "I made it to the school, but I think the Tal'durim sensed me and can't get these people to the dropships, but are some Tal'durim shuttles near by. We're gonna make a break for them." She managed to lead the group to the shuttles, which were guarded by a few zealots and stalkers. She took a few out with her rifle, the rest were taken out the marines and militia.

Raynor ordered Jaina to launch a barrage of missiles at the Tal'durim Mothership, distracting the fleet from the smaller ships. Once they were in the hangers, the Hydra warped to safety. This wasn't war, this was genocide. The Emperor had to be imformed.


End file.
